Seylah Chelon
Seylah Chelon was the mother of Landon Kirby. When her son was very young, she gave him up for adoption for unknown reasons. However, in the eight episode of the first season, she revealed that she didn't want to be a mother in the first place. Early History After serving in the military, she was contacted by an organization called Triad Industries, and worked for them for a time being. She saw them send the creatures they captured into a pit called Malivore, and she would forget the creatures. After this, she began writing down the creatures and her memories of them before it was taken from her again. She was then caught writing it down and was proceeded to be thrown into the pit as well. Two years had passed when she got out and she sees that she was pregnant, realizing she had conceived Landon while in Malivore. In the eighteen years after being freed from Malivore, she worked and opened up her own business since no one could remember her, while trying to stay off of Triad Industries' radar. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In Maybe I Should Start From The End, she is working at her shop and sees that Landon has been in there every day. She asks for his name when he decides to get coffee on the go, he tells her, and shows her a picture of them, leaving Seylah with a look of suspicion and slight sadness. She brings him to her house and notices that he is trying to touch some of her items, she tells him not to, and takes out a pie. She asks him he gave any of the sandwich to her dog and that the drugs will wear off on the dog as they will with him too. She straps him to a chair and asks him who he called as he pressed the button on the wristband locator Hope gave him. She has a press iron in her hand to get ready to torture him and his motives, not believing he's her son at first. The lights then go out and she tells him to be quiet, and walks away. Before Landon is eaten by a shadow man, she decapitates the creature, saving him, and they leave for a motel. When they get a bit more settled in the room, she starts talking to him, believing him more now as her son. After Alaric and Hope arrive, she aims her gun at them, until it is taken away by Hope. She walks out of the room and starts drinking from her flask outside on a bench. Alaric comes up and sits besides her, beginning to talk about their children. She tells him her history at Triad and how she conceived Landon, surprising Alaric at this new information. She tells him she's selfish and wasn't fit to be a mother, and that Landon would be better off he didn't remember her, as they won't either as well soon, leaving him and walking away again. She tries to start her own car without keys and Hope confronts her on leaving Landon again. She tells her what she told Alaric that Landon would be better off and she shoots a dart in Hope's neck, temporarily knocking her out. Seylah drives to the Triad building and kills both of the security guards, watching the knife drop in the pit. She goes into the room where the pit is, goes over the rails, and jumps into the pit, returning to Malivore and the memory of her, erased. Personality While working, she is shown to be friendly and cheerful to her customers. She then shows her somewhat quiet, cynical and selfish attitude to her son, Alaric and Hope. She does however reveal she does love her son, but believes that he would be better off not knowing her as she wasn't cut out to be a mother. She also sacrificed herself as she didn't want the Triad to find her son and to keep him safe. Physical Appearance Seylah is an attractive woman with long, dark brown hair and hazel-brown eyes. She wore dark colored clothes after she met Landon, such as a dark leather jacket and boots. While she was working, she wore a headband and a blue shirt. Appearances Legacies Season One *''Malivore'' (Photo) *''Mombie Dearest'' (Mentioned) *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' (Photo) *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' (Photos) *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''I'll Tell You a Story'' (Indirectly Mentioned/Drawing) Name * Seylah is a feminine name of Hebrew origin. It has an alternate spelling of Selah.https://nameberry.com/babyname/Selah * Chelon is from Cherokee origin and means "beautiful lake".https://www.names.org/n/chelon/about Gallery References See also Category:Female Characters Category:Legacies Category:TV Series Category:Humans